


Awareness

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, canon-typical religious themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was for Jon, to give him something memorable and resplendent—undeniable evidence for the rightness of his Becoming.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	Awareness

"What—" Jon protested lightly as Elias slid the silk blindfold around his head, but the effect was immediate: The air around him hummed with sudden _awareness_ , with the feeling of dozens of invisible eyes fixated on Elias more fully than the Archivist's mundane two. Attentive. Receptive. Elias sat back on his heels, first wanting to take in the sight of the Archivist so naked and open to him, his wrists tied to the bedpost and legs strewn to either side of him.

Elias lightly trailed his fingers down Jon's chest, and Jon shivered with a soft, beautiful exhale. Jon jumped now and again, and Elias found himself acutely curious to how exactly he reacted, pulling from Jon where exactly he wanted to be touched—but never giving it to him quite precisely, always just a hair off in a way that left him squirming. He could have experimented for hours.

"Elias." The need on his lips would have been obvious even without any power of Beholding. With the powers, it became a radiant beacon in Elias's mind bordering on compulsion—a question Elias could only satisfy with his fingers. That alone made Elias beam, pride and affection blending into need of his own. But he controlled his quickening breath. This was for Jon, to give him something memorable and resplendent—undeniable evidence for the rightness of his Becoming.

While one of Elias's hands danced across Jon's lower stomach, the other found his groin. Jon arched his back to press unself-consciously into Elias's fingers, and already began to roll his hips into them. Elias withdrew his fingers with a short "Tsk." _You'll have to be patient_.

A tightening in Jon's stomach told Elias the message had been sent perfectly. A few more moments spent running both hands across Jon's sensitive chest before Elias saw no more reason to deny the both of them further. He found Jon's clit with his thumb and began to rub in deep circles before Jon even had a chance to gasp. The quivering in Jon's muscles and hitches in his breath told of how very, very hard he was trying to be obedient. Elias couldn't have been prouder.

However, there was only so much even Jon could do before whatever shreds of composure left in him failed and he was rocking against Elias, moaning. His attentiveness was faltering, giving way to mere bodily pleasure.

That wouldn't do.

Elias knew precisely how far to go, when exactly was the last possible moment to stop touching before Jon would have gone over the edge. Swearing under his breath, Jon strained against his bindings to thrust uselessly into open air.

" _Elias_." Another plea that carried so much force, Elias nearly found himself rewarding the Archivist right then. But he stopped himself after only a few featherlight touches of Jon's clit—something that made Jon only groan in further frustration.

Otherworldly scrutiny slowly came to focus on Elias once more, alert and expectant. It meant Jon jolted even before Elias would touch him, meant his pleas were filled with ever more desperation, then hopelessness as Elias brought him to the edge again and again—each time waiting patiently until Jon's attention was back on him _fully_ before returning to the touches that, each time, needed to be lighter and briefer. Jon wasn't even managing to say his name coherently anymore.

But Elias, for all his generosity and adoration, hadn't meant this to be for Jon alone. And even before he shifted to release his erection, Jon was already squirming with knowledge and anticipation.

_Please please please please_. Elias scarcely needed to look into Jon's mind for that, but wanted to see it—feel it—firsthand as he re-positioned Jon and pressed into him, slowly but fully in one motion. Buried in him entirely, it was perfect, divine consummation.

Jon came after only a few slow thrusts, gasping and all but screaming that devolved into breathless, "Thank you, thank you, oh god.” His breath became ragged once more as Elias didn't stop, not even to give him a moment to recover. One of Elias's hands were on Jon's hips, pulling them together with more and more force, while the other attended to Jon's clit while Jon unraveled completely. More rising cries, then another shuddering moan as Jon pulsed around Elias's cock in another orgasm, even before Elias pushed into Jon's mind to savor the experience directly—an experience he decided to reflect back into Jon, pushing him far beyond the realm of coherent thought.

Briefly, Elias worried about breaking the poor man. But he was growing close himself, breathing out quiet syllables that might have been the Archivist's name. Jon, miraculously, still had it in him to press back as Elias thrust hard and came into him.

The ensuing seconds felt strangely _unobserved_. It wasn't until Elias reached up to remove the blindfold that Jon seemed cognizant again, meeting Elias's eyes with an exhausted but unbroken, deep gaze. He could feel tendrils of Jon's mind prodding, inquiring, searching with intentions that were, for a few moments, delightfully hidden. The wordless questions did, however, eventually make their objective known: Elias's _feelings_.

He tried not to break that perfect, piercing eye contact, even while chuckling. "You want to know what we are to each other."

“Yes.” There were threads of compulsion woven into his voice—faint, but still more thrilling than any ordinary human could have made those same sounds.

Elias crooned approvingly. "Whatever you want us to be, Jon." He took a moment to finally untie Jon's wrists, and as he looked down, Jon was frowning. "What? You can't expect the actuality of this relationship to be expressible in, hm—" a pause while he feigned a search for the appropriate word— " _human_ terminology, can you?"

"No, I suppose not." Muttered with a hint of petulance as Jon rubbed at his wrists.

Elias laid down next to him and ran a hand through Jon's hair—a display of frank affection that, for all the Archivist's knowing, seemed to surprise him. Unfortunate. It was clear that either the exhaustion or the afterglow was clouding his vision. Still, there was some small amount of enjoyment in the way Jon jumped, heart and eyelids fluttering, as Elias cupped his jaw and pulled their lips together. As if it had been their first kiss. It was the first, at least, with Jon so unguarded, so willing to accept it as something other than some kind of test.

Elias wasn't quite sure what he had meant it as, himself. No matter.

"You should sleep, Jon."

Jon nodded, then rolled closer to Elias with a sigh. He fit so well against Elias's chest, head under Elias's chin, drifting into his usual haunting dreams, but he would at least wake to Elias watching over him.


End file.
